Unexpected
by El loopy
Summary: Tea's heading off to uni and starts to make her goodbyes, but there happens to be a particularly oblivious blonde who doesn't seem to get the hint. TeaxJoey mostly one sided. one shot.


**Excuse cultural inaccuracies. I just want to make one thing perfectly clear about this; this is a weird pairing for me. I dislike Tea and I'm a big JoeyxMai fan. Basically this idea came to me because a similar situation occurred to me (minus the romantic attachment) and this manifested itself in a dream…but the characters were Joey and Tea. As it was the characters were perfect for the scenario so I didn't change them. I will make the confession that a JoeyxTea pairing had entered my head once or twice while watching some of the episodes – hence the reason it popped up as a dream. Enjoy and no flames. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

Unexpected

Tea looked around the room at the people gathered there. She was heading off to university the very next morning and this would be the last time she'd see them all. She wanted to say goodbye, properly, to each and every one of them.

It was unfortunate that it wasn't just their little gang in the lounge of Duke's house.

He was having a get together of various people, a small party if you like.

Time was ticking away and she'd have to be heading off home soon but she was finding it difficult to say goodbye. She'd always had the problem and the others knew it, particularly since her reluctance to let Atem leave. She sighed, but this time it was her leaving them all behind. She was the first to go, they'd all be leaving in a couple of weeks, and it was scary. She didn't like leaving them all first, but nor did she like the idea of being left behind. It was a no win situation. Tea sighed and shook her head.

Well best get on with it; she had to be home soon.

------

Yugi, Tristan, Mai, Serenity…each a friend with their own farewell, their own tears or sad smiles.

The only one left now was Joey…

Tea turned to look at the blonde. He was lounging on the sofa with his arms thrown over the back, laughing, and surrounded by others, guys and girls. Tea took a step forwards only to falter and draw back again. A girl from their class had flounced over and plonked herself on the sofa next to Joey, kissing him on the cheek. Joey turned to her and smiled that goofy smile of his. The attitude was so familiar…were she and Joey…

Tea shook her head.

Her feelings for Joey…they had been so sudden, so unexplained. Not too long after she'd gotten over Atem she'd suddenly realised…it had been a shock to become conscious of how she felt towards him.

She watched the little group unhappily. He was the one she'd wanted to say a private goodbye to the most at the same time as not wanting to say goodbye at all. That's why she'd left him till last and now…

She took a deep breath and suppressed the threatening tears. She couldn't just go up and ask for a quiet word…not when there were so many people talking to him. Maybe she wouldn't have to. Maybe he'd get up to see her off.

With her head held high Tea strode over to the group.

"Hey! I'm just off now," she told them brightly, looking in particular at Joey.

He turned his head and grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up.

"See ya Tea."

Her heart plummeted and she gave him a weak smile before turning away and getting out the room as fast as possible. A lump was sitting in her throat and she tried her hardest to swallow it. As her hand reached for the front door she was stopped by a voice.

"Leaving already?"

Tea twisted her head to look at Duke.

"Yeah, uni tomorrow and stuff."

"Well you're not going to leave without saying goodbye to me are you?" Duke's lips curved as Tea blushed. "You forgot. It's okay." Tea smiled at him thankfully. "I saw you making your rounds," he jerked his head in the direction of the main room. "Must be pretty emotional for you."

"Yeah," she whispered, her voice sounding choked to her own ears. If only Joey… "I'm glad I managed to say goodbye to everyone…well, everyone except…" her throat closed off and she couldn't finish.

Duke nodded. "Yeah. Well, bye. Make sure you enjoy yourself."

Tea forced a smile on her face. "Bye Duke."

With that she rushed from the room, slamming the door shut behind her, eager to get out so she could do damage control with the tears.

As soon as she was gone Duke narrowed his eyes at the closed door, then turned his head to the main room and scowled.

------------

Joey was laughing when something hit him very hard over the back of his head. The laugh choked off in mid-flow and he spun around, temper flaring.

"Hey!"

Duke was standing behind him, hands on hips, head tilted to one side.

"Are you dense or what?" he asked faintly contemptuous.

"Wah? What the hell did ya smack me 'round the head for?" Joey asked in a heated voice, getting to his feet, fists clenched.

"Idiot," Duke muttered. "She wanted to say goodbye to you."

Joey frowned. "Tea? She did. She said 'I'm off' and I said 'see ya'."

The dark haired youth sighed and rolled his eyes, casting them at the ceiling before turning them back to the blonde.

"A _proper_ goodbye. She's said goodbye to each of her friends individually…except you." Duke paused to let this sink in then added, "She's heading off to university tomorrow, remember? You won't see her for three months."

Joey's face was frozen in a mask of confused understanding for a moment before he turned on his heel and strode from the room.

The second he was outside the pent house sized apartment Joey walked to the lift directly opposite the room and swerved towards the right and the staircase. Both lift and staircase ended up in a small hallway tucked at the back of the store and sealed off from the shop, which led out through a key coded doorway straight onto the main street. As soon as Joey's foot touched the first step he broke into a run.

---------

Tea stepped out of the building and onto the well illuminated street. There were still a few people around despite the late hour so she didn't feel scared…but she was upset. There was no wind and the air was balmy but she still tightened her jacket around herself and held it shut, crossing her arms over her chest. It was a purely defensive posture, a prolonged reaction to what she'd experienced upstairs. It had unsettled her.

She really had wanted to say a proper goodbye to everyone, maybe it was stupid but she wouldn't see them for so long and it was a bit like closure – only not. The idea that she'd tied up all the loose ends so she could go and enjoy university had alighted in her mind. Obviously they'd all still be friends but the point was that _because_ they were her friends and they meant so much to her, on the brink of such a huge step that would change all their lives, a dismissive goodbye didn't feel significant enough. A personal farewell reaffirmed friendship and that both parties would do their best to stay in contact and if not…if that failed…then, as aforementioned, the loose ends were tied up.

That's why the thought that someone she cared deeply about had not embraced her in farewell disturbed her mind. The hug was integral. The hug sealed the deal.

_If you're so bothered then why not just go back up and say a proper goodbye._

_I can't. That'd look stupid. Why does it matter anyway? We'll still be friends right? If the friendship is strong the goodbye is insignificant. It shouldn't bother me._

But it did. For some reason it did. Despite her repeated private assurances to herself that it didn't matter, her peace of mind wouldn't be settled.

Sighing Tea shook her head. Nothing was to be done. Nothing could be achieved by standing here so she tightened her arms around herself and set off through the artificial light.

She hadn't taken more than three steps though when there was a crash behind her and she jumped and spun in fright as the building door flew open to reveal a gasping, panting blonde.

"Hey Tea! Wait up!"

Tea stood mildly shocked, her brain slowly processing that Joey had actually come after her.

"Sorry – Tea," he wheezed, coming to a halt in front of her, hand pressed to his chest. "Totally – forgot."

Tea waited until Joey got his breath back before speaking.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" she scowled.

Joey nodded his head dolefully and kept his eyes sorrowfully on the floor. "Yeah. Sorry."

Seeing he was truly apologetic Tea's face broke into a smile.

"All right then."

Joey lifted his head, happily forgiven and gave her a grin that reminded her of a puppy.

An awkward silence fell as neither was quite sure where to go from this point.

"Well…I wanted to say goodbye," Tea started, "but it seems weird now because you just got here."

Joey shoved his hands into his pockets. "I could walk you home."

Tea blinked, "You don't have to do that…"

"Nah, c'mon." Joey jerked his head towards the street and set off. Tea had no choice but to fall in next to him.

After a few moments silence she spoke again.

"Haven't you left your jacket and stuff at Duke's?"

Joey shrugged, "I'm going back once I've walked you home. The party's far from over," he grinned at the thought before it faded. "Besides, I'm crashing at Duke's tonight."

Tea glanced up at Joey's face to see it marred by an anxious unhappy frown.

"Your dad?" she asked softly and Joey glanced at her sharply before returning his gaze to the pavement and nodding.

"Yeah."

Tea mimicked him and cast her eyes down to the concrete passing under her. The whole thing was such a conversation stopper and she couldn't help but think about it all quietly to herself.

Joey had once said that she was the bravest person he knew. She didn't think that was the case. Of the two of them he was by far the braver.

His manner was subdued as he walked, face overcast, and she wished she could think of something to say to cheer him up but everything seemed so meaningless in comparison that her mind drew a blank.

"Joey…" she drew out slowly, but he cut her off by turning to her with a weak smile.

"It's all right," he told her calmly.

Tea nodded her head once in acquiescence and dropped it.

The rest of the walk was made in a comfortable silence.

When they reached Tea's building they stopped and she turned to him, a sad smile on her face.

"Well, this is goodbye," she whispered.

Joey pulled her into a hug, embracing her tightly then drew away and held her at an arm's length, studying her face.

"Don't lose contact Tea." He grinned mischievously. "Or I might have to come down and pay you a visit."

Tea met his twinkling eyes with her own, determining not to let sadness overwhelm her until she was safely inside. It wasn't like it was goodbye forever.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she replied.

"Have fun," Joey winked at her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Thoughts were running through Tea's head as he spoke. She wanted to…but could she? Would it ruin everything? Did she dare? Oh, what the heck, she was leaving tomorrow.

As Joey finished talking Tea let a comfortable silence descend like snow and settle before she smiled at him.

"Goodbye Joey," she said softly then leaned forward and pressed her lips briefly to his. It lasted all of about three seconds before she drew back.

Before the blonde could react Tea was walking through the building's doorway. Half in, she turned her head and raised a hand in farewell.

Joey repeated the action mechanically, in a daze and then, with a smile, she was gone.

Left standing outside alone Joey dropped his raised hand to his lips and pressed his fingers against them.

That was…unexpected.


End file.
